Adventures With SERVS
by Rynn-Sama
Summary: After a mission at a High School Ken decides that he wants to check up on things to make sure that everything is still running smoothly. Ken uses Omi's computer to access the security comeras at the school but also accidently hacks into a program. OH NO!
1. Ch 1

A/N: Okay I do not own Weiss in any way shape or form. I do not own SERVS but my school sure does. ^^ We used to get the SERVS announcements all the time and we thought it was funny. Then we came up with the idea that Ken was messing around with it. "Adventures with SERVS was born"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ever since Weiss' last mission to protect a High School Ken had spent more and more time on Omi's computer.  
  
"Omi! Can I borrow the computer?" Ken asked.  
  
Omi, surprised to say the least, looked up from the screen "How come you wanna use it?"  
  
"I thought maybe we should. ya know check up oh how things are going at Teine. to make sure Schwarz hasn't tried anything new there." Ken said drumming his fingers on Omi's desk.  
  
"Oh you just want to use the system to watch that girl Tomoko don't you?" Omi smiled.  
  
"Yes" Ken answered and hung his head.  
  
Omi laughed "Okay sure." He said and typed in the commands to bring up the security camera system on the screen. "There you go" Omi got up from the chair "To switch camera's right click. To zoom in and out use the 1 and 2 key's" he instructed Ken as Ken sat down.  
  
"Cool! I think I get it!" Ken said grabbing the mouse and left clicked. The program closed. "Wha?! What happened?? What did I do??"  
  
"I said right click" Omi opened the system again.  
  
Ken finally understood and showed Omi that he could right click properly before Omi finally left Ken to himself. About 20-min's later Omi came back to make sure Ken hadn't destroyed his computer.  
  
"Everything okay?" Omi's eyes scanned his computer to make sure there was nothing wrong with it.  
  
"NO!" Ken said glaring. Omi breathed in slowly trying to figure out what Ken had done wrong.  
  
"What's not okay?" Omi asked trying to keep his voice steady hoping beyond hope it was something that he could easily fix.  
  
"There isn't any color! It's boring to watch this in black and White! I need my color!!!" Ken said and pounded the desk to emphasize his last statement.  
  
Omi let out his breath and started to laugh. "It's the school's camera system not my computer"  
  
"The School's huh?" Ken said and smiled evilly. Ken then began to randomly type into Omi's computer.  
  
Omi stared in horror "What the hell are you doing?!?" He yelled.  
  
"Hacking into the school's system" Ken said and flashed Omi a smile.  
  
Omi couldn't help it now that he had gotten the stupid smile from Ken. He could never say no to the smile. "Like you could hack" Omi said under his breath.  
  
"Hey Omi! Look at this!!! I got into SERVS!!" Ken smiled pointing to the screen smiling.  
  
Omi just stared stupidly at the screen. Could Ken have really gotten into the school's main computer system? It had nothing to do with the security cameras but to get onto the MAIN COMPUTER SYSTEM? Ken might just be smarter than the average assassin.  
  
"Is SERVS the security camera system?" Ken asked. Okay scratch that. Ken wasn't that smart. If he didn't even know what he just hacked onto that was pretty sad.  
  
Then Omi had an idea. An awful evil idea. What would happen if Ken was let loose on SERVS? This was an idea that intrigued Omi very much.  
  
"Yes Ken. SERVS is the security camera system. It stands for. Security Ever. er. umm. Real Video System. yes, yes that's it" Omi smiled at Ken.  
  
"I DID IT!" Ken smiled happily "But now to get into mission mode. I need to get my color" Ken suddenly became serious. He grabbed his goggles that were around his neck and ken background music started to play "Assassin power. MAKE UP!" Ken yelled while moving the goggles to his head. The room began to flash spiffy colors and when it all ended Ken was sitting in the chair now fully dressed in his assassin outfit. (A/N: Yup that's right. They have to do something like that to change so fast between outfits. I mean it's not like they say "Ummm. Sorry Schwarz but I have to run home and change into my assassin outfit. I'll get back here as fast as I can!" My theory is that the transformation scenes were cut out because of low budget reasons)  
  
"Now to get my color" Ken said and started to type again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoko was just about ready to fall asleep in her math class. Trigonometry just wasn't doing it for her. I mean when in life after gr. 12 was she going to use SIN, COS, or TAN? It just didn't float her boat.  
  
"I'm sorry for this interruption teachers" the voice on the PA system crackled "But we are experiencing system errors. If everyone could please log off SERVS we will try to have the system up and running again shortly. Again sorry for the interruption." ~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Ch 2

Ken sighed turning off the computer. His first attack at SERVS had given him nothing but stress and the pictures on the screen were nothing save black and white.  
  
"Don't worry. Everyone's first attempt at hacking doesn't always go as planned." Omi said.  
  
"I know. I'll try again tomorrow. I'll get it tomorrow for sure!" Ken said shaking his fist in the air.  
  
"Sure ya will" Omi rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm gonna sleep on it" Ken said yawning as he stretched "Good night"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning ken stumbled to the computer still in his PJ's. He sat down in the chair fully clothed in his assassin outfit (AN: Sorry folks. Due to low budget reasons we can only present to you thre transformation sequence once) Ken turned on the computer and still yawning pulled SERVS back up.  
  
"I'll make you give me color if it's the last thing I do" Ken glared at the computer screen. He typed furiously away  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoko didn't really care much about history. It was a boring class that had to do with boring things in the past. Why should she care?  
  
"I'm sorry teachers" the voice on the PA said "Again we are having problems with SERVS. Please all log out of SERVS."  
  
Tomoko's teacher walked to his computer and turned it off logging himself out of SERVS.  
  
"What a stupid program. Having issues two days in a row" The girl beside her said. Tomoko nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken paced in front of the computer. He couldn't figure out why SERVS wasn't letting him get color. Day two hadn't gone as well as he had planned.  
  
Finally after an hour of pacing Ken gave up for the day and turned off the computer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Ch 3

Day three of "Project Get Me Color" (PGMC) as Ken had come to call it, started out the same as day two. Though part way through the day Ken became so involved with a game of solitaire that he had completely forgotten about SERVS.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoko was so sick of Trig that she wanted to throw it out the window. It was Thursday meaning that one more day of school and then she had the weekend to do whatever she wanted. Tomoko smiled to herself as she started to plan her weekend.  
  
"Excuse me teachers" The voice on the PA rang loud and clear through the school "sorry for this interruption but could everyone please log off SERVS"  
  
Tomoko sighed. "Three problems in four days. must be pretty bad" she muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
For Ken day four was the most entertaining. He went through SERVS deleting files that he 'knew' (more like guessed) were blocking the color. It was his most successful day so far. Though he still didn't have color progress had been made. Smiling happily Ken turned off the computer.  
  
"I think that's enough for today," Ken said stretching  
  
Omi walked into the room. "How's PGMC coming?"  
  
"GREAT!" Ken smiled "I don't have color yet bug I deleted at bunch of files that were blocking the color. I'm sure that I'll have color in a few days!"  
  
Omi nodded smiling at how stupid Ken really was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The days turned into weeks and weeks into months as day 84 of PGMC began.  
  
Tomoko's History class was reviewing and trying to get ready for mid term exams.  
  
"Teachers I'm sorry" the PA voice said again "But as you guessed log off SERVS"  
  
"What is this becoming a daily ritual or something? 'Teachers log off SERVS'" a boy in her class laughed.  
  
Tomoko spoke up "If SERVS is giving the school so many problems why don't you just get rid of the systyem?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
For Ken 'Project Get Me Color" wasn't so much about getting color any more. Now it was to outsmart SERVS. He would win. In the end Ken knew he would come out on top of the computer system which now mocked him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Ch 4

Now it wasn't even funny to joke about SERVS mess-ups. It was just getting down right annoying. Tomoko sighed as the voice on the PA started again. "Guess what teachers, log off SERVS"  
  
"I cannot believe this! I mean we get this announcement EVERY Day! What is going on?" One girl whispered to another.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken was getting more and more frustrated as the days went by. Why could he not get color on the stupid cameras? It just didn't make sense to him. What was he doing wrong?  
  
Ken got up from the computer and walked towards the closest wall, leaned both hands on the wall and then started to beat his head against it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yohji asked walking in the room.  
  
Ken stopped beating the wall with his forehead "I'm just trying to clear my brain. PGMC just isn't going the way I hoped that it would!" Ken started to beat the wall again with his head.  
  
"Why, Me, Why, Me, Why, Me, Why, Me!" Ken said in time to the beat of his head smashing into the wall.  
  
"I think that you are getting a little too stressed out about this Ken" Yohji laughed "Do you want my help?"  
  
Ken stopped beating the wall again and thought for a moment. "Right now I really want to do this on my own. But if I need your help I'll come ask you. How about that?"  
  
Yohji nodded "Have fun" he said walking out of the room.  
  
Ken cracked his knuckles and sat down at the computer once again.  
  
"No more Mr. Nice Guy" Ken said glaring at the computer  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Teachers this is a very important announcement. Please log off SERVS immediately. LOG OFF SERVS!" the voice on the PA said.  
  
Tomoko couldn't believe the urgency in the voice this time. Something must have seriously gone wrong. Her teacher went to their computer and logged it out of SERVS.  
  
Time passed and class continued until the voice on the PA came on again. "Teachers, sorry for this second interruption but, turn OFF your computer." The classroom started to buzz with excitement. What could be happening now?  
  
"Do not even go near your computers with a ten foot pole! Just stay away from the computers until further notice" The voice said.  
  
"Wow! It must really be bad this time!!!" a girl giggled  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Ch 5

Ken was ready. This was about to be his moment of glory. He would beat SERVS today, no doubt about it. Ken had called Yohji for this triumphant moment (and also for a little help if he happened to get stuck).  
  
"Hey Ken, What's this button for?" Yohji asked pointing to a big red button labeled 'DO NOT PUSH'.  
  
"I don't' know honestly." Ken shrugged. He started to type some more. Ken didn't care that it was now after school hours. He would finish this project NOW.  
  
"I wanna see what it does!" Yohji said leaning over Ken's shoulder. Yohji reached out and touched the button. There was an odd silence, where nothing happened and then suddenly it all began.  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~  
  
The computer exploded and caught on fire. Omi ran into the computer room and saw what had happened.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~" Omi yelled "My poor, poor computer! I LOVEDED YOU COMPUTER! I LOVEDED YOU!!!!! I'll never try to mess with Ken's head again! JUST COME BACK TO ME COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oops" was all that Yohji could say. Suddenly all the lights went out.  
  
"What the." Ken said. He then got up from the computer and stumbled through the darkness to the balcony. Ken walked outside onto it just in enough time to see all the city lights go out for miles around.  
  
"....Oops"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The End  
  
[Authors Note: Well that's it everyone! I hope that you enjoyed the wonderful insanity of Ken's head (or at least the Ken that lives in my head!) I'd have to say this is the first Weiss fic that I have finished. I hope that you'll all go and read my other Weiss works such as the "Santa Letters", "Adventures of Nek and Imo", "Kentus Babies" and the newest to the bunch. "You Are My Sunshine" songs!! ^.~ CHU~! Luv ya all!~ Thanks for being such great reviewers!!] 


End file.
